youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth "Katy" Hudson (born October 25, 1984), better known by her stage name Katy Perry, is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. After singing in church during her childhood, she pursued a career in gospel music as a teenager. Perry signed with Red Hill Records and released her debut studio album Katy Hudson in 2001, which was commercially unsuccessful. She moved to Los Angeles the following year to venture into secular music after Red Hill ceased operations. After being dropped by The Island Def Jam Music Group and Columbia Records, Perry signed a recording contract with Capitol Records in April 2007. Perry rose to fame in 2008 with the release of the singles "I Kissed a Girl" – which had attention-grabbing and somewhat controversial lyrics – and "Hot n Cold" from her second album, a pop rock record titled One of the Boys. Her third album, Teenage Dream (2010), ventured into disco, and contained the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" as well as the number-three single "The One That Got Away". The album became the first by a female artist to produce five number-one Billboard Hot 100 songs, and the second overall after Michael Jackson's album Bad. In March 2012, she reissued the album as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, which produced the songs "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake". Life and career Artistry Influences Musical Style and Themes Public Image Other Ventures Achievements Discography Albums Studio Albums * Katy Hudson ** Trust in Me ** Piercing ** Search Me ** Last Call ** Growing Pains ** My Own Monster ** Spit ** Faith Won't Fail ** Naturally ** When There's Nothing Left * One of the Boys ** Normal *** One of the Boys *** I Kissed a Girl *** Waking Up in Vegas *** Thinking of You *** Mannequin *** Ur So Gay *** Hot n Cold *** If You Can Afford Me *** Lost *** Self Inflicted *** I'm Still Breathing *** Fingerprints ** iTunes Store Bonus Track *** I Think I'm Ready ** iTunes Store Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** I Kissed a Girl ROCK REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl MUSIC VIDEO ** Wal-Mart Delux Edition Bonus Download *** A Cup of Coffee ** Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks *** I Kissed a Girl ROCK REMIX *** A Cup of Coffee ** New Edition Bonus Tracks(Japanese/Korean) *** Hot n Cold MANHATTAN CLIQUE RADIO REMIX EDIT *** I Kissed a Girl MORGAN PAGE REMIX - MAIN *** I Kissed a Girl MUSIC VIDEO *** Hot n Cold MUSIC VIDEO *** Thinking of You MUSIC VIDEO ** Platnium Vinyl Edition: Bonus Remix EP *** I Kissed a Girl DR. LUKE & BENNY BLANCO EXTENDED REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl THE KNOCKS REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl NORMAN AND ATALLA MAIN REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl MORGAN PAGE MAIN REMIX *** Hot n Cold INNERPARTYSYSTEM MAIN REMIX *** Hot n Cold BIMBO JONES REMIX RADIO EDIT *** Hot n Cold MANHATTAN CLIQUE LONG EDIT *** Hot n Cold YELLE REMIX ** Platnium Australian Edition: Disc 2/The Hello Katy Australian Tour EP *** Electric Feel LIVE @ JO WHILEY'S BBC RADIO 1 LIVE LOUNGE *** Black and Gold LIVE ON NOVA 100FM MELBOURNE *** I Think I'm Ready *** Thinking of You ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Waking Up in Vegas CALVIN HARRIS REMIX EDIT *** I Kissed a Girl DR. LUKE & BENNY BLANCO REMIX *** Hot n Cold BIMBO JONES REMIX RADIO EDIT *** Ur So Gay DJ SKEET SKEET & CORY ENEMY REMIX * Teenage Dream ** Normal *** Teenage Dream *** Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *** California Gurls FEATURING SNOOP DOGG *** Fireworks *** Peacock *** Circle the Drain *** The One that Got Away *** E.T. *** Who Am I Living For? *** Pearl *** Hummingbird Heartbeat *** Not Like the Movies ** Japanese Bonus Track ** Japanese iTunes Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ** North American Bonus Tracks ** North American iTunes Edition Bonus Tracks ** Bonus CD - Dream On ** Spotify & European iTunes Delux Edition Bonus Track * Prism Reissues * Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection Live Albums * MTV: Unplugged Extended Plays * The Hello Katy Australian Tour EP Singles As Lead Artist As Featured Artist Promotional Singles Other Charted Songs Filmography Tours See also References External links Videos List Of Subscriber Milestones Katy Hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 1, 2011. Katy Hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 29, 2012. Katy Hit 3 Million Subscribers On March 11, 2013. Katy Hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 16, 2013. Katy Hit 5 Million Subscribers On September 20, 2013. Katy Hit 6 Million Subscribers On October 24, 2013. Katy Hit 7 Million Subscribers On November 19, 2013. Katy Hit 8 Million Subscribers On December 10, 2013. Katy Hit 9 Million Subscribers On January 6, 2014. Katy Hit 10 Million Subscribers On February 3, 2014. Katy Hit 11 Million Subscribers On March 4, 2014. Katy Hit 12 Million Subscribers On April 18, 2014. Katy Hit 13 Million Subscribers On July 17, 2014. Katy Hit 14 Million Subscribers On October 12, 2014. Katy Hit 15 Million Subscribers On February 8, 2015. Katy Hit 16 Million Subscribers On May 29, 2015. Katy Hit 17 Million Subscribers On October 10, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Two Billion Views Category:Three Billion Views Category:Four Billion Views Category:Five Billion Views Category:Six Billion Views